


Let's Light It Up

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AJ and Nicole spend some time together.RP Fic.





	Let's Light It Up

Nicole watched from behind the curtain amused by the antics of AJ in her Kane attire.

"Such a Cutie."

She purred as she watched AJ skip around the ringside. AJ had soon skipped past her, totally not spotting the other woman for a while before she stopped dead, turning to look at Nicole, smiling sweetly and a little shyly. 

"Hey Nicki."

Nicole smiled.

"Hey yourself Little She-Kane..."

She teased good naturedly. 

"Huh?"

AJ murmured, blushing a little. 

"Why'd you say that pretty lady?"

Nicole smiled.

"Errr because your dressed like a Mini female Kane."

She pointed out. 

"Oh..."

Nicole smiled and came over to her. She bent down to look the girl in the eyes and smiled. AJ whimpered softly. 

"Hey...what’s the whimper for?"

Nicole asked tenderly. 

"You seem... so tall..."

Nicole smiled softly.

"That's because I am tall sweetling...I'm over six foot tall."

"I'm... so small."

"That's what makes you so cute and sexy."

"You don't mind the... difference?"

"Not at all. It just adds to the cuteness factor."

"Really?"

"Really."

Nicole said and softly kissed AJ. AJ mewed as she kissed back. Nicole smiled and said softly.

"Want to go somewhere with me and talk about sweet nothings?"

"Sure..."

Nicole smiled and to AJ's surprise she gently scooped AJ up in her arms and carried her to her locker room.

"Come with me my sexy little girl."

She murred as she walked into the room. AJ purred and nestled against her, trusting her instantly. Nicole smiled down at her and kissed her. She kicked the door shut with her foot and carried AJ over to a big leather couch. She laid her on it.

"Now...shall we get you out of these silly clothes my sweet little doll?"

Nicole purred lovingly. 

"Yes please?"

Nicole smiled and began undressing AJ. AJ mewed and let her take it. Nicole smiled as she finished, she left the Kane mask on just to be a little kinky, and purred.

"Oh my.... what a sexy body you have."

She purred. 

"It's all yours."

Nicole murred and began to stroke AJ's body with her hands. AJ mewled softly. Nicole smiled and bent down to start softly kissing AJ's body. AJ mewed softly. 

"More... please."

Nicole smiled and began to kiss her way lower. AJ mewed again. Nicole gently kissed her upper inner thighs. 

"More... please..."

Nicole smiled and began to kiss AJ's clit. AJ mewled desperately. Nicole purred and began to suckle on AJ's clit. AJ soon cried out and came.


End file.
